Captain Feathersword
"Captain Feathersword" (often called The Friendly Pirate). He owns a ship named The S.S Feathersword. He was portrayed by Anthony Field, and as well originally played by Anthony along with his 2 other brothers, Paul Field and John William Field. Then in 1996, Paul Paddick became Captain Feathersword, and he still has done the voice of him ever since. He also has a crew, the''' '''Friendly Pirate Crew, all of which idolize and have the same bright and cheerful personality as their captain. According to the Series 2 episode, Family, Captain's father and mother, showing poor parenting and inappropriate child-raising practices, left him (basically abandoning him, though the Captain remains optimistic about this matter) so they could sail the Seven Seas. Trivia *Captain Feathersword's original pirate crew is him, Imran, Penelope, and Raj, who were all featured in Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate. *Before Paul Paddick, Captain Feathersword was first played by Anthony Field. His brothers, John William Field and Paul Field followed in "Yummy Yummy" and "Big Red Car". *Paul Paddick is the first Non-Field Brother to play Captain Feathersword. He has had that role since Wake Up Jeff! in 1996 *Captain has blue trousers with black lines from 1993 to 1997. From 1998 ownards, he now has black trousers with gold lines because they're the same ones as The Wiggles' black trousers. *Captain also tickles people including The Wiggles and his friends. *In some songs, Anthony isn't seen as a Wiggle because he is playing Captain Feathersword. But in Big Red Car, he isn't played by Anthony except for Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo and Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea. In the Big Red Car song, Captain doesn't appear at all. *Captain Feathersword was created because Anthony understood that kids liked pirates. *He was given a ''feather''sword so that he would be a non-violent pirate. *Since 1996, Captain spends time with The Wiggles more than Dorothy does. *He has had several songs after him. Some like Captain Feathersword and Quack Quack. *One of Captain's favorite dances is the reindeer dance according to Here Come the Reindeer. *Captain's favorite animals are ducks, roosters, horses and camels. *Captain Feathersword was played by Lachy Gillespie and Brad Carroll while Paul Paddick was in understudy. * Since 2010, Captain has served as a guitarist at concerts when needed. He has also been doing this in the videos since 2013. * Captain is the only human Wiggly Friend. * In some of the Dorothy the Dinosaur DVDs, Paul Paddick isn't there. So his understudies had to fill in for him. It also happened at some concerts. * He sings Five Little Ducks with the Red Wiggle. * Captain (for a few years now) have played guitar at concerts. Gallery File:CaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his debut "Wiggle Time" played by his portrayer, Anthony Field File:JohnWilliamFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword played by John William Field File:CaptainandGreg.jpg|Captain and Greg File:CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" File:PaulFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword played by Paul Field in "Big Red Car" File:CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dorothy File:CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Red Car" File:CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Red Car" end credits File:CaptainandHenry.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Henry File:CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Anthony CaptainFeathersword'sCloseup.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his close-up CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wake Up Jeff!" played by Paul Paddick CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits CaptainFeatherswordatConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword at a concert CaptainFeatherswordonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Carols in the Domain" CaptainFeatherswordontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the S.S. Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledance!" CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the audience CaptainFeatherswordJugglingBalls.jpg|Captain Feathersword juggling balls CaptainFeatherswordRidingonUnicycle.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on unicycle CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledance!" epilogue CaptainFeatherswordin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 1997 promo picture CaptainFeathersword-Live.JPG|Captain Feathersword in Australia's Wonderland concert CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" CaptainFeatherswordatManlyBeach.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Manly Beach CaptainFeatherswordonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" bonus clip CaptainFeathersword1997Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon of Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.png|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Movie" CaptainFeatherswordSleeping.png|Captain Feathersword sleeping CaptainFeatherswordinCircusTent.jpg|Captain Feathersword in circus tent CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Time" 1998 CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Big Show" CaptainFeatherswordCrying.jpg|Captain Feathersword crying JasonKennedyasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword played by Jason Kennedy CaptainFeatherswordonRecovery.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Recovery" CaptainFeatherswordandSpearhead.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Spearhead CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Captain Feathersword "The Wiggles" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeriesOpeningSequence.jpg|Captain Feathersword in TV Series opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinFoodman.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Foodman" CaptainFeatherswordinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Murray's Shirt" CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Captain Feathersword's Cleanup" CaptainFeatherswordinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Jeff The Mechanic" CaptainFeatherswordinLilly.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Lilly" CaptainFeatherswordinTheParty.jpg|Captain Featersword in "The Party" TheFlu.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Haircut" CaptainFeatherswordatPiratePark.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Pirate Park CaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Toot Toot!" CaptainFeatherswordFlagTransition.jpg|Captain Feathersword in flag transition CaptainFeatherswordatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Australia's Wonderland CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggles World" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Counting and Numbers" CaptainFeatherswordinDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dancing" CaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dressing Up" CaptainFeatherswordinYourBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Your Body" CaptainFeatherswordinAtPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "At Play" CaptainFeatherswordinSafety.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Safety" FloraDoorandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Flora Door CaptainFeatherswordinFriends.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Friends" CaptainFeatherswordinMulticultural.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Multicultural" CaptainFeatherswordinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Music and Musical Instruments" CaptainFeatherswordinHygiene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Hygiene" CaptainFeatherswordinAnimals.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Animals" CaptainFeatherswordinOh!WigglesVideos.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Oh! Wiggles Videos" preview CaptainFeatherswordPuppet.jpg|Captain Feathersword in puppet form in "Dorothy The Dinosaur And Friends Video" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" prologue CaptainFeatherswordintheWigglyDressingRoom.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the Wiggly Dressing room CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Wiggly backstage CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue CaptainFeatherswordinHistory.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "History" CaptainFeatherswordinFamily.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Family" CaptainFeatherswordasBaby.jpg|Captain Feathersword as baby CaptainFeatherswordinMovement.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Movement" CaptainFeatherswordinNutrition.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Nutrition" CaptainFeatherswordinDirections.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Directions" CaptainFeatherswordinManners.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Manners" CaptainFeatherswordinTravel.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Travel" CaptainFeatherswordinPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Play" BenandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ben Murray CaptainFeatherswordinTheBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Body" CaptainFeatherswordonEachOther'sVoicesStreet.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Each Other's Voices Street" CaptainFeatherswordinWork.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Work" CaptainFeatherswordinImagination.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Imagination" CaptainFeatherswordinCowsandDucks.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Cows and Ducks" CaptainFeatherswordinhisselftitledvideo.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" video CaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" CaptainFeatherswordonTheTodayShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "The Today Show" CaptainFeatherswordon2MMM.jpg|Captain Feathersword on 2MMM CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Yule Be Wiggling" File:CaptainFeatherswordin2001.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2001 File:CaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" CaptainFeatherswordandPaulPaddick.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Paddick CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Party" concert CaptainFeatherswordonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Safari" CaptainFeatherswordonBigBrother.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Big Brother" CaptainFeatherswordonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Playhouse Disney" music video CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Bay" CaptainFeatherswordin2002.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2002 CaptainFeatherswordonYesDear.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Yes Dear" CaptainFeatherswordinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade TheLostJoey45.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Lost Joey" electronic storybook CaptainFeatherswordatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Captain Feathersword at "Space Dancing" premiere CGICaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing" CaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing" CaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" CaptainFeatherswordatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Network Wiggles CaptainFeathersword'sClones.jpg|Captain Feathersword's clones CaptainFeatherswordonTV.jpg|Captain Feathersword on TV CaptainandSimontheGremlin.jpg|Captain and Simon the Gremlin CaptainFeatherswordinAntartica.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Antarctica CaptainFeatherswordinAfrica.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Africa CaptainFeatherswordinParis.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Paris Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons Animation CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries3.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordatSydneyAcademy.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Sydney Academy CaptainFeatherswordPlushToy.jpg|Captain Feathersword plush toy CaptainFeatherswordToyFigure.jpg|Captain Feathersword toy figure CaptainFeatherswordinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" CaptainFeatherswordandTonyHenry.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tony Henry CaptainFeatherswordattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the Great Wall of China CaptainFeatherswordinHongKong.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Hong Kong File:CaptainFeatherswordonQANTASAirplane.jpg|Captain Feathersword on QANTAS airplane CaptainFeatherswordin2004.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2004 BenMurrayasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Sunrise" (played by Ben Murray) CaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Top of the Tots" CaptainFeatherswordonTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" CaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Cold Spaghetti Western" CaptainFeatherswordandBrettClarke.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Brett Clarke HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!7.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Santa's Rockin!'" Dorothy'sSpots17.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:CaptainFeatherswordin2005.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2005 CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries4.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 4 LittleCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Wiggly Animation CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Sailing Around the World" CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Sailing Around the World" deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Sydney Harbour CaptainFeatherswordinEngland.jpg|Captain Feathersword in England CaptainFeatherswordinSanFrancisco,California.jpg|Captain Feathersword in San Francisco, California Dorothy'sRosePetalJam5.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy's Rose Petal Jam" electronic storybook CaptainFeathersword-We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain.jpg|Captain Feathersword in TV Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series File:CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword in in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" CaptainFeatherswordinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Latin American Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordonDisneyChannelAsia.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Disney Channel Asia CaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Little Rock" concert CaptainFeatherswordandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Katty Villafuerte CaptainFeatherswordandZoeVelvez.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Zoe Velvez CaptainFeatherswordonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing! USA" CaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" CaptainFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" CaptainFeatherswordandCraigFerguson.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Craig Ferguson CaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" CaptainFeatherswordinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Mariachi animation CaptainFeatherswordandBrett.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Brett CaptainFeatherswordinHenry'sPlace.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Henry's place CaptainFeatherswordinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Lights, Camera, Action!' CaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Racing to the Rainbow" CaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|Captain Feathersword on an island TheRainbowPalace4.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Rainbow Palace" electronic storybook CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Gettig Strong!" (original version) CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:CaptainFeatherswordatDreamworld.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Dreamworld File:CaptainFeatherswordinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Luna Park concert File:CaptainFeatherswordonSunrise.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Sunrise" CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing!" CaptainFeathersword,MikiandCarla.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Miki and Carla CaptainFeatherswordintheAudience.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the audience CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue CaptainFeatherswordonABC.jpg|Captain Feathersword on ABC CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong!" CaptainFeatherswordinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Language and Literacy" CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinoasur's Party" CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Dorothy's garden CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinoasur's Party" epilogue CaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" CaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Pop Go the Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series: Behind the Scenes CaptainFeatherswordandPaulField.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Field CaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" CaptainFeatherswordinRedNoseDayAdvert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Red Nose Day" advert CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy's Memory Book" CaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:CaptainFeatherswordinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Manchester Apollo concert CaptainFeatherswordatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Captain Feathersword at "Six Flags" CaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordinPerth.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Perth CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Go Bananas!" opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" CartoonCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Time" website CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" prologue CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "the Wiggles'Big Big Show!" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits CaptainFeatherswordin2009.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2009 CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Waffle" CaptainFeatherswordonSprout.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Sprout CaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits CaptainFeatherswordandLightsCameraJackson.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Lights Camera Jackson CaptainFeatherswordAnimated.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" CartoonCaptainFeatherswordattheNorthPole.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the North Pole CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Santa's workshop CaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Big Show in the Round" CaptainFeatherswordinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Let's Eat!" CaptainFeatherswordandGreedySmith.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Greedy Smith CaptainFeatherswordandRegMombassa.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Reg Mombassa CaptainFeatherswordandMartinPlaza.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Martin Plaza CaptainFeatherswordandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Peter O'Doherty CaptainFeatherswordinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Hot Potato Studios CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' Great Adventure" CaptainandSimon.jpg|Captain and Simon CaptainFeatherswordonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Breakfast Television" BradCarrollasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy's Rocking Christmas" (played by Brad Carroll) CaptainFeatherswordinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Greatest Hits in the Round" CaptainFeatherswordinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Australia Day" concert CaptainFeatherswordandAlRoker.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Al Roker CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" opening sequence LachlanGillespieasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" (played by Lachlan Gillespie) CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits CaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Ukulele Baby!" CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySongtime!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Songtime!" CaptainFeatherswordinBendigo.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Bendigo CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTreats.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Treats" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" CaptainFeatherswordin2011.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2011 CaptainFeatherswordinNewZealand.jpg|Captain Feathersword in New Zealand CaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Ukulele Baby!" concert Feathersword.jpg|Toy Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordin2011PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2011 promo picture CaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthdayAustraliaTourAdvert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Birthday Australia Tour" advert CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "It's Always Christmas With You!" CaptainFeatherswordPrototypeDoll.jpg|Captain Feathersword prototype doll CaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Birthday Show" CaptainFeatherswordandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Captain Feathersword and James Arthur Chen CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Surfer Jeff" CaptainFeatherswordatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Royal Botanic Gardens CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong" concert CaptainandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Emma Watkins CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordWakingUpJeff.jpg|Captain Feathersword waking Jeff up CaptainFeatherswordatHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital File:CaptainFeatherswordatTempaBayRaysStadium.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Tempa Bay Rays Stadium CaptainFeatherswordinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra CaptainFeatherswordonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" sneak preview CaptainandEmmainTraining.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Emma in Training CaptainFeatherswordonTheMorningShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "The Morning Show" CaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" CaptainandEmma.jpg|Captain and Emma CaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" CaptainFeatherswordatLondonDocklands.jpg|Captain Feathersword at London Docklands CaptainFeatherswordatTowerofLondon.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Tower of London CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Showtime" CaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" concert CaptainFeatherswordinPowerThroughtheDay.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Power Through the Day" music video CaptainFeatherswordinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Furry Tales" opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinFurryTales.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Furry Tales" CaptainFeatherswordasStatue.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a statue CaptainFeatherswordandZameltheCamel.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Zamel the Camel CaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Pumpkin Face" ZombieCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Zombie Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandMumblestheMonster.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Mumbles the Monster CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries7.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries7EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series end credits CaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Go Santa Go!" CaptainFeatherswordinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" CaptainFeatherswordinApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Apples and Bananas" CaptainFeatherswordin2014.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2014 CaptainFeatherswordinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Apples and Bananas Tour" CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleHouse.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle House" CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries8.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 CaptainFeatherswordandLeanneHalloran.jpg CaptainFeatherswordRunning.jpg CaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg CaptainFeatherswordshakingFleaPowderonWags.png CaptainFeatherswordwithFleaPowder.png CaptainFeatherswordonCarolsintheDomain.jpg 10985447_10153462726967018_1681755650584435017_n.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the rock & roll preschool tour CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleFood.jpg Captain Feathersword.jpeg CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafariBonusClip.jpg CaptainFeathersword.png CaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg CaptainFeatherswordin2000PromoPicture.jpeg See Also *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Henry the Octopus Category:Characters Category:Wiggle Friends Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1993 Category:Pirates Category:Families Category:Chase people Category:Singing Characters Category:Space Dancing Characters Category:Original Pirate Crew Category:Awake Characters Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Male Characters Category:2015 Category:Wiggle Members Category:Red Characters Category:Galleries Category:Alter Egos Category:Tall Characters Category:Guitarists Category:Series 1 Segments Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:People Galleries Category:Drummers Category:Tritagonists